Lucy's garden
Lucy's garden is a recurring theme in the Peanuts comic strip. It first appears in a strip from July 10, 1977 and is further explored in strips from June 1979. February and March 1982, May 19, 1996, and March 1998. In most instances, Lucy van Pelt directs others to perform all of the work for her intended garden. In 1982, she recruits her brother Linus, then Snoopy. In 1996 and 1998, she recruits her youngest brother, Rerun. 1982 In a strip first published on February 22, 1982, Lucy informs Linus that she intends to grow potatoes, beans, radishes and peas in her garden after it has been spaded. When Linus asks Lucy why she is telling him about her plans, she hands him a spade. Linus protests against being made to perform the labor, and ultimately proves unable to dig up the garden. After he collapses in exhaustion, Lucy carries him away with the spade. Lucy then recruits Snoopy to perform the labor. Snoopy is initially very willing, referring to himself as "The World Famous Hired Hand" in a strip published on February 27, 1982. Snoopy also proves to be inept, initially using the wrong end of the spade handle to penetrate the soil. After Snoopy also proves unable to dig up the garden, Lucy discards him with the spade as well, leaving him lying next to Linus. After the garden is eventually spaded, Linus and Snoopy are shown planting the garden. In response to a question from Charlie Brown, Linus explains that they are planting french fries. Lucy eventually gives seeds to Snoopy for planting. However, Snoopy is shown feeding the seeds to Woodstock and his bird friends. When Lucy expresses surprise that the seeds have been planted so quickly, Snoopy contemplates visiting his brother, Spike, in Needles "for a few years." This storyline was adapted into a segment on the second episode of the first season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show in 1983. 1996 and 1998 On May 19, 1996, and in March of 1998, Lucy again decides to grow a garden, with the assistance of her youngest brother, Rerun. In a Sunday strip published on May 19, 1996, Lucy is shown telling Rerun that she intends to grow tomatoes, radishes and carrots. She then hands a shovel to Rerun, who has no idea how to use it. After leaving Rerun with the shovel, Lucy finds him sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for a program to teach him how to use the shovel. Two years later, in a strip first published on March 17, 1998, Lucy hands a hoe to Rerun, telling him that all great persons got their start by using a hoe. Lucy then directs Rerun to remove all weeds and rocks from the garden with the hoe. Rerun again proves inept, first using the hoe on the sidewalk, and protesting that he was not raised to be a farmer. Rerun is then shown swinging the hoe while fantasizing that he is Tiger Woods playing golf. After Rerun has finished digging up the weeds, Lucy informs him that she has changed her mind about the garden, and directs him to put the weeds back. Category:Recurring themes Garden Category:Locations Category:1977 Category:1979 Category:1982 Category:1996 Category:1998